The purpose of the Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to identify and support first-rate, pioneering translational projects in lymphoma that, despite their potential, are not yet mature for full program status. All members of the research community at City of Hope and University of Alabama Birmingham (UAB) are encouraged to consider the opportunity. We have requested $50,000 per year to support this program, and City of Hope and UAB will match these funds annually by $100,000 and $25,000, respectively. At least two researchers per year receive awards, which are granted for up to two years. Funds can be devoted to research supplies and minor equipment, personnel costs, and relevant meeting expenses. Promising investigations may replace SPORE research projects that have either acquired funding as independent R01/P01 projects, or those that have not satisfactorily progressed. Drs. Larry Kwak, Wing (John) Chan, and Ravi Bhatia, longstanding leaders in their field, are the Developmental Program Directors. A request for applications will be advertised and sent to the entire City of Hope and UAB research committees. Proposals from women and minority applicants are encouraged. Proposed projects are reviewed on the basis of scientific merit, likelihood of benefit to lymphoma patients, qualifications of key personnel, and the potential for interaction with the projects and cores of the City of Hope Lymphoma SPORE. Selected projects are fully integrated into the overall SPORE. Investigators funded through the DRP fully participate in SPORE activities, including monthly meetings, allowing an open exchange of ideas and research goals. The SPORE also enhances interactions between DRP researchers and investigators at other SPOREs and institutions. Funded scientists present regular updates on their progress, receiving feedback and any needed problem solving. Over the last four years, projects under the DRP have been reflective of our innovative research programs in lymphoma. Data have contributed toward major specific aims in Projects 1 and 4 of the current SPORE and have generated substantial progress. We are eager to assist a new round of investigators by helping to bring to fruition studies with potential benefit to lymphoma patients and possibly those with other cancers, as well.